


Cold

by Innibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Discovery, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innibis/pseuds/Innibis
Summary: :(





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the blame squarely on recent conversations with other old school shippers that made me want to possibly start writing again after 72 years off, but in the meantime I'm moving stuff over from LJ. For posterity I guess? It was a miracle I remembered that account’s password. . .

They stand in silence, for what is there to say? Feeling a cold so bitter that it cuts through every layer of Weasley wool, Ron thinks that he might as well be standing in front of Fred’s grave naked. He’s completely stripped bare. Gathered around Fred’s final resting place, they grieve on Christmas Day. No one should have been paying attention to them. No one should have noticed when Harry slipped comforting frigid fingers into Ron’s numb hand. But she had. And Ron stands frozen in a brown stare so icy that the wind on his cheeks feels positively balmy.


End file.
